Internal mold release agents used in the production of molded polyurethane and polyurea products are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,847 and 4,254,228 describe an internal mold release which is the reaction product of an organic polyisocyanate and an active hydrogen containing fatty acid ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,527 describes an internal mold release which is the reaction product of a fatty acid ester and an organic monoisocyanate.
While these types of internal release agents have met with some success, neither is totally satisfactory for many applications. Two shortcomings of all internal release agents to date, including those described above, are i) the inability to release from a bare metal mold, such as steel or aluminum, and ii) the incompatibility of such agents with other additives typically used in the reaction injection molding ("RIM") process.